


The Angel of Death

by SakuraBlossom22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos, Cheating, Gen, Jason follows, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Nico breaks his room, Nico has mental break down, Nico runs away, Nico slams the door in Percy's and Jason's Face, Percy and Jason try to help Nico, Percy has head up Annabeth's ass, Teen Angst, Will is an Idiot, Will knows he did wrong, i don't know what i'm doing with these tags anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos AU</p><p>Nico was starting to feel like he belonged at camp Half-Blood, well that is until his boyfriend (Will Solace) goes away on a quest and comes back acting like someone else.</p><p>After being ignored by the one he loves, his heart breaks, he can't take anymore so he leaves, telling no one where he's going.</p><p>Being on the run from Gods, demigods, and monsters was hard enough, what will happen when someone from his past comes and offers him a new life with new friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brought this story over from my wattpad account. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Nico's POV**

It's been about a month since I had last seen him. I'm taking about my boyfriend, Will Solace, the son of Apollo, head medic for Camp Half-Blood. The sun that lights up my dark, cold world.

With your boyfriend being gone and your friends split up into couples, it gets kinda lonely. I mean the campers have been a bit nicer since I helped with the war and bringing back the statue but they still seem to be distant.

They'll greet me if I walk by, and they will smile at me, but I feel like they are forcing it. Besides the seven, minus Leo as he is MIA, and add in Reyna and Will, they were my only friends. And as I said earlier, being in a group that is nothing but couples is horrible.

Hazel and Frank seem to be going strong, from what Hazel and Reyna tell me. Piper and Jason are just as good, if not better. And as for Percy and Annabeth, well they seem to be doing fine as well. Last I heard Percy had proposed to Annabeth and she said yes.

And before you ask, yes I am over Percy and no, I do not want to change anything that has happened. I'm finally starting to become familiar with this new life.

I had walked out of my cabin and was heading to the dining pavilion when I bumped into someone. I looked down and apologized before pushing past the person, but before I could get away I found a pair of tan arms around my waist.

I turn my head around and look up. Standing behind me was none other then my own boyfriend. I smiled happily as I turned around and hugged him tightly. My head against his chest and his chin on my head.

A small giggle escapes my mouth as he held me, I was positively giddy.

"When did you get back?"

"Just now, I was on my way to meet you but you bumped into me."

I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down into a heated kiss. His hands rest on my hips, pulling me closer. His tongue slipped out and slid across my lower lip. I let out a soft moan and he took that as an okay to slip his tongue into my mouth.

As the kiss started to get deeper I heard a cough behind me. I pulled away quickly and turned around. I felt my face turn bright red as I looked at a smirking Percy and a smiling Piper.

Arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I felt a body against mine.

"Hey guys, what's up? Anything I can help you with?"

Will's voice was calm and soothing. I felt myself calming down instantly. I cuddled against him as they talked.

"Just wanted to check up on Death Breath while you were gone. He's basically been ignoring everyone since you've been gone."

I glared are Percy and mentally slapped him as I let out a sigh. I pulled away from Will.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get lunch..."

I walked off as everyone looked at me. As I approached the pavilion I saw people looking at me and whispering. Some would point and giggle while others just glared at me with looks of disgust.

Sighing inwardly I grab a fruit salad and head towards the fire so I can burn a part of it for my father.

I head towards my table and find one, Drew Tanaka. I sit down across from her and glare at her.

"What do you want?"

"I guess you didn't hear did you. Apparently your boyfriend didn't go on an actual quest. I heard that we met up with someone. If I were you, I would find out what that's about."

She got up then and blew me a kiss before strutting off to her own table, her words echoing in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico find's out the truth and has a break down. What will he do next?

**Nico's POV**

Drew's words echoed in my head. Could Will have been cheating on me? I mean in all honesty I wouldn't doubt it. He probably found someone better, someone who wasn't depressed all the time, who smiled and laughed, someone who was all around not me.

Sitting at the camp fire with him was not helping my thoughts. My mind kept going back to Drew and the month that he was gone. Could he really be cheating on me?

**~~~~~Time skip~~~~~**

It's been about 3 month since he's come back and I've noticed a difference. He's been much more distant then he used to be. I hate it.

We went from him staying the night in my cabin every night to him staying one night a week, if that. He doesn't sit with me at meals and he's been ignoring me at camp fires. Recently I've been ignoring camp fires and meals all together.

Percy and Jason have been bringing me food but I just can't eat. Everytime I try I get sick. I feel like I'm dead inside... The irony of that sentence.

**~~~~~Time skip~~~~~**

It's been yet another month or so since I've left my cabin. Will doesn't visit me anymore but Percy and Jason still do. Jason is definitely worried about me. I put on a brave face for him, it's the least I can do.

He came in earlier and asked me to join him at the camp fire. I guess Piper is off visiting her dad and Jason wanted me to keep him company, but I'm sure the real reason is so he can watch me and get me out of the cabin.

I reluctantly agreed to join him at the camp for tonight. In fact I should be heading there shortly. I walked out of my cabin and over to Jason's. I knocked on the door softly and heard what sounded like something breaking.

A few seconds later Jason opens the door shirtless. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Hey, are you here to get me or did you just want to see me shirtless?"

He winked at me as my face flushed brightly.

"Come off it Grace, you're hot but not _that_ hot. You wanted me out of my cabin so come on, Superman, we have a camp fire to go to."

He smirked at me and grabbed a shirt from somewhere next to the door. He put it on and walked out of the cabin, he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the beach.

By the time we got to the camp fire my face was as bright and red as a tomato. I let go of Jason's hand as soon as the light reached us. We sat toward the outside edge.

Sighing loudly I looked out at crowd. I saw a boy, or what looks like a boy, from the back kissing some slutty looking girl. I sighed at the display of affection and looked away. However, before I could look away the couple split apart and there sat Will Solace making out with Drew Tanaka.

I let out a soft gasp as I saw him smile at her. She looked at me and waved, a smirk on her face. At that moment Will turned and looked at me. His face showed shock and then he was blushing, as if embarrassed. I got up so quickly that I must have made a noise because everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry guys, enjoy the camp fire."

I turned away quickly and walk off. I hear people following me and I can only assume that is Percy and Jason. I look over my shoulder quickly, shocked at the fact that Will was right behind me. I stopped and turned around, looking at him.

"What do you want Solace?" Hatred dripping from my words.

I saw him flinch. "Nico, I'm sorry. I can't and won't make any excuses. I'm a shitty boyfriend who didn't deserve someone as good as you. I...I should have waited but... I'm sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry. How long have you been with that slut? How long were you going to just ignore me or pull me along? I'm done with you Will. I can't deal with this, with you, with us. Goodbye."

I stepped into the shadows before he could say anything and traveled to my cabin. I let out a scream, all my anger and hatred and sadness put into it. I kept screaming and yelling. I picked up random pillows and threw them. I flipped over bunks.

I sat down suddenly, my back against the wall, hands on my hair. I felt my cheeks getting wet. Tears were falling down my face, my body shaking but I was silent. All my screams left was a sore throat and a tired Nico.

Pulling my knees to my chest I wrapped my arms around then and rested my head on my knees. The last thing I remembered was the shadows covering me, like a soothing blanket.

**~~~~~time skip~~~~~**

I woke to a knock on the cabins door. Blinking my eyes I looked around, the cabin was a mess. Did I really do this? Sighing loudly I get up off the floor. Stretching, I walk over to the door and unlock it. I open it slowly and see a worried Jason and Percy.

"Hey guys...what's up?"

Jason and Percy look at each other and then turn to look at me.

"We want to check up on you. We know what happened last night. We uh...both heard you screaming. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jason asks me. I'm glad it wasn't Percy, I world have yelled at him. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine really. I have to get dressed and stuff, I'll talk to you later."

I shut the door on their face. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just didn't want to talk to them anymore. I walked over to my own bunk, which had survived the ordeal, and sat on it.

What can I do? Where can I go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 3 more chapters to copy over and then you guys will be having to wait for an update. Just like on wattpad. :D please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds out that Nico is leaving and demands to go with.

**Nico's POV** ****

It's been a few days since the incident. That's what Percy, and Jason are calling it. I'm calling it the night that helped me. The reason why I'm calling it that is simple, Will helped me to see that I can't rely on others. He helped me to see that it's not worth having people close to you.

I have decided that I would run away. And I know what you're thinking. I run away all the time, what's so different this time? Well, I won't be going anywhere that they will look. I'm not going to the Underworld or Camp Jupiter, in literally running away. Away from everyone, into the shadows, hopefully to never be bothered again.

I started to pack my bag. I was only going to take a backpack with me. Nothing that would be too suspicious. After all I didn't really own much and plus I was going to tell everyone here that I was going to Camp Jupiter for a bit.

Honestly I thought it was a great plan, till Superman walked into my cabin. He didn't even knock.

"Nico, we need to ta-... Wait are you leaving?"

I turned around quickly when I heard my name. I looked at him in fear for a second before turning back to my emotionless expression.

"Yep, going to go visit Camp Jupiter for a bit before I head underground, see if dad needs any help."

"Oh? You're going to Camp Jupiter, do you mind if I come? I would love to visit for a bit and when you leave to go visit Uncle, I can come back."

He had surprised me, again. I looked at him and saw him smiling his blinding smile that made my heart beat a little faster then it should. I mean who was I kidding. Anyone and everyone could see that Jason is very attractive. Only problem is the fact that he's with Piper. Oh, and that he's straight.

I let out a sigh as I look at his face. I really couldn't say no to him.

"I guess Grace. But I'm leaving tomorrow morning. No sooner, no later. And I'll leave with or without you."

He nodded once before turning around and walking out of my cabin. His head popped in and he smiled at me gently.

"Thanks for not running away, Nico. I'm really glad that I have you in my life. I would be totally lost without you."

He left, shutting my door. I let out a loud growl as I fell to the floor. Why does he have to poke at my heart? Why does he make me feel? I was honestly tired now. The emotions that were going through me made me feel weak. Not like myself.

After I packed my bag, I moved it to the floor and laid on the bed. I fell asleep shortly after my head hit the pillow.

**~~~~~le time skip~~~~~**

When I awoke it was dark out. From the shadows I could tell that it was sometime after midnight. I had to leave before Jason could wake up. I needed to get away so my plan could work.

I got up and grabbed my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I walked out of my cabin and towards Half-Blood Hill. Once I reached Thaila's Pine, I turned around and looked over the sleeping camp. I would miss it. Miss being here and miss Percy and Jason. I would miss the mischievous Stolls too.

Sighing one last time I melted into the darkness with no destination in my mind.

**Jason's POV**

After my talk with Nico, I head off to my cabin. I know that he's going to leave without me. It's what Nico does. So I stayed awake the entire night and I waited.

Sure enough, around midnight, one Nico di Angelo came out of his cabin and headed towards the camp border. I grabbed my bag and followed after him. I saw the shadows gathering around him and I grabbed his hand quickly. Last thing I remember was a scared Nico looking at me and being extremely cold. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys didn't expect that! I asked a friend who she wanted to see Nico take with him and she said Jason. So yeah!
> 
> Enjoy today's update! See you next week.
> 
> QOTD: should Nico let Jason continue with him or send him packing?
> 
> 691/737


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason-centric chapter!

**Nico's POV**

Once Jason grabbed my hand my mind filled with thoughts of him. I remembered the time that he helped me with Cupid, or Eros, depending on where you're from. He stood with me as I confessed my attraction to Cupid about Percy. And afterwards he treated me just the same, except that he was trying to be my friend.

I don't remember when we exactly became friends but I feel like it was that moment. Either that moment or when I told him to trust me about the poison, which he did.

Thinking about him only did one thing, made my mind settle on a location subconsciously. When we emerged out of the shadows we were back in Croatia, standing in the same place that we had faced Cupid. Though this time there was a lack of godly presence. Thank the Gods for that.

I took in the smell of fresh open air. Free of city pollution. There really was nothing like the smell of clean air. The breeze rushed around me almost in a playful manor and it made me think that maybe Jason was playing with me.

I looked over and let go of Jason's hand as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees. He coughed a few times before dry heaving. I had to admit, he did well for his first shadow travel, at least he didn't puke or pass out. 

I looked around me and suddenly I felt the earth rising up to meet me. I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Darkness took over my vision as I heard a confused Jason saying my name.

**Jason's POV**

As we exited the shadows I knew three things:   
1: Don't shadow travel if you're afraid of the dark.  
2: Don't shadow travel if you're afraid if those shivers you get up your spine, you know the ones in taking about, like when someone watches you or you know something bad if going to happen.  
3: I never want to do that again, but something tells me we might have to.

I bent over and placed my hands on my knees while coughing, then came the dry heaving. I honestly wanted to puke but the only thing that was stopping me was that I haven't ate recently. A few minutes later I was feeling better.

The clean fresh air was making me feel a lot better. As soon as I caught my breath I looked over at Nico. Honestly he didn't look so good. His olive complexion took on a green hue. His cheeks were flushed and he seemed to be breathing heavily. I stood up straight and headed towards him. 

"Nico, are you okay?" I inquired as I took a step towards him and reached for him slowly.

Suddenly I saw him plummeting to the ground. I called his name and rushed over to meet him. I had to do one of those home run slide things that they use it baseball, but I caught him. I held him close to me as he drifted off into oblivion.

I guess that such a big jump like that is still bad for him. Next time we go someplace far away I'm making him take rest stops, but I honestly feel horrible. All of this is probably my fault. If I hadn't of grabbed his hand he might've been where he wanted to go, I just couldn't lose him.

I sit down and place his head on my lap. I may be a horrible friend, but I'm a horrible friend who wants him to be comfortable. As he lays on my lap, I can't help but to run my hands through his hair. His hair is quite soft and bouncy. I guess it's just hard to see from far away.

Sometime while being lost in my thoughts, I heard someone say my name. I looked down hoping it was Nico but when I find that he was still asleep I sighed. I turned around me to make sure that no one was there and to my surprise no one was behind me. Looking back in front, my eyes drifted that's Nico as I continued to pet his head.

"Gods damn it Jason! Will you look over at me or what?"

Upon hearing my name I looked up and saw a screen that had a very angry Piper on it.

"Oh, hey Pipes, what's up?"

"Jason Grace where in Hades name are you?"

I looked around the area in question and let out a soft curse.

"Damn. I really don't know. I kinda surprised Nico when he was about to shadow travel and I guess I ended up wherever he meant to go."

"Why don't you just ask him where you are, or did he leave you there? I swear sparky, sometimes you're as bad as Percy."

A growl escaped my mouth before I could think. "Now you listen here Piper. Wherever I am is not important to you. I'm with Nico and this jump took a lot out of him. He literally passed out after we arrived so if he was awake then yes, I would ask him but he isn't awake so it's pointless. And where exactly are you? Aren't you supposed to be with your dad. Why does it look like you're at Camp Jupiter?"

Her face darkened to a nice shaded of red and that's when I knew, she was at Camp Jupiter.

"Oh Gods, Piper. What are you doing at Camp Jupiter?"

"Jason please..." She started. "Let new explain. I...I couldn't take it. Our relationship was built on lies and fake memories. How do I know that what we have is real! I can't do this Jason. I'm sorry..."

She cut off the IM after that and I was speechless. How could she. If this hour Nico felt? All this anger and hatred I feel. Is this normal for someone in my situation.

I felt a hand grasp my arm and fingers touch my chin. I looked down into eyes that were the color of dark chocolate.

"It's okay Jason. I'm here for you." He stated softly.

I felt him move his arms around and suddenly I was being hugged by one Nico di Angelo. Honestly, if I were to die today, I could happily.

"Thanks Neeks."

"Don't call me that." I knew he wasn't angry, I could hear it in his voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the chapter. .v. please enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the story from another perspective and a heated discussion unfolds!

**Jason's POV (bet you weren't expecting that)**

We've been together for about eight months now, and no, I don't mean that we are in a relationship together. What I mean is that we have been exploring Europe for the past eight month. It really is beautiful here. My favorite places so far have been Sweden and Germany. Even though Nico and I don't understand the languages, they were still fun places to be. Though if I'm honest, the worst part were the monsters.

Europe was pretty bad when it was us Seven, but for some reason they were so interested in us. It was like we were the most interesting thing in the world. Honestly, Nico is the most interesting thing in the world. I loved the way his dark chocolate eyes lit up with wonder at all the new places, they swirled with a warmth that matched hot chocolate on a cold day.

Right so we were in Finland when it all started to go down hill. I had honestly expected something like this to happen shortly after we disappeared. It had started like a normal day for us. We woke up in our room from whatever Inn or Lodge we had stayed in the night before. We opted to share a bed because it would save money, and honestly I just really like to cuddle. But as we were checking out I couldn't help but notice a certain God of Love, yep. Eros, better known as his Roman aspect, Cupid. The stupid God of Love that have been haunting Nico's dreams since we met him, 3 years ago.

He was just sitting at one of the tables in the dinning room reading the paper and drinking coffee, honestly it was the weirdest thing I had ever seen. He wasn't in his normal attire. He wore regular clothes, or well as regular as an expensive business suit could be. We walked past him and as soon as Nico was past him I stopped next to Cupid.

"What do you want, I swear if you're here to torment Nico I will personally see to it that you choose to fade away rather than living on this earth." I growled at him.

I saw the paper shake softly for a few seconds before it stopped. He sighed before closing the paper and looking at me.

"I'm not here for that, I'm here to tell you something, and maybe offer some advice. The Gods have sent out your sister and the Hunters to find you an Nico. With you off the grid like this they assume that Nico and you are becoming too powerful, that you guys can hide from them. I also heard that they sent out a quest to bring Nico and you to them."

I glanced at Nico before looking at Cupid and sighing softly. "So what do you suppose I do? Turn myself and Nico in? I would rather fight all the Gods then be executed. Have they tried looking in Europe? We've been here for like, eight months."

"They have looked for you but something is shielding your presence from us. I only found you because Nico has nightmares about me. Though from what I have seen he is quite fond of you."

I felt my face heat up a bit and I caught Cupid wiggling his eyebrows at me. I gave a little cough to clear my throat before speaking again.

"Okay, back to the point. What do you suggest I do then?"

"Well it's simple really, if by chance anyone finds you, fight them. Your sister might not fight you though if you explain what is going on and as for the Demigod who was sent on the quest, well he won't fight you at all. In fact I do believe that he might aid you on hiding. He seems to be very loyal if you ask me, especially to his friends."

My mind started to click as it processed the words that he said. Fight them? Yeah, okay. One way ticket to Hades. My sister might not fight me? As if. She wouldn't give up a chance to fight me. Something about showing that females are just as tough as males. Honestly the Hunters scare me more then any God. He seems very loyal? Well that sounds like Seaweed Brain right there. Loyal to a fault.

"So wait, Percy took the quest? What about him and Annabeth finishing college in New Rome?"

"Well I am not Aphrodite, but from what I know, once you and Nico went missing he flipped. He has been so worried about you two that he has been ignoring almost everyone. In fact, about a month after you guys went missing he asked for a quest. Piper told him what she knew from the small chat she had with you and that was all it took for him to start searching for you guys. I honestly feel like he would rather give up his relationship with Annabeth to have you both back. But as much as I love causing pain for everyone, Aphrodite would have my head if I messed with them. Anyways, about that advise I promised you. It may not seem important now but do keep in mind that even though Nico is technically over 70 years old, his mind is that of a child. He falls in love easily and gets hurt just as easily. Be nice to him, care for him, and tell him that I am truly sorry for any pain that I caused him."

He stood after that and smiled a sly grin at me. It was like he knew that I was clueless right now and he was loving it. He glanced behind me and I turned long enough to see Nico leaning against a wall, glaring daggers at Cupid. Cupid smiled sweetly at Nico and gave a small head nod before thanking me for my time and walking out. I watched him leave before I turned around and went to confront a grumpy Nico.

As I approached him, he growled at me and turned his head up a bit. I sighed loudly and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry Nico. What was I supposed to do, ignore him?"

He snorted before looking me straight in the eyes, though he had to look up for that. "Of course Jason. Do you not remember how much hell we went through with him. How much I went through with him, I can understand how it might not be traumatic for you but for me, I still have nightmares about him!" 

I saw his body shake slightly with emotion, he wasn't going to last long in his state. I did the only thing I could think of, I pulled him into the tightest, warmest bro hug in the world. I felt his body go rigid before he melted into my arms. I felt his hands tighten into fist against my back as he held on for dear life.

"Nico listen, you may think that it's not traumatic for me but it is, only for a different reason. That day I saw one of the most powerful demigods fall into a mess. I saw him hating himself, I saw a broken hero who needed someone there for them. Nico you are amazing. I could not go through what you have been through. You are stronger than the other Big Three children by far, but it's not because of your strength or your power but because you have fought your emotions and survived. You've over come a lot of emotional shit, more than anyone else, and for that I can honestly say I love you."

I felt him stiffen against me before pulling away and moving to the door. "Come on Jason, we have new places to be." 

I watched silently as he left the Inn, my heart dropping with every step he took.

**Nico's POV**

I can't believe that Jason just said he loves me. I mean I get it, it's probably like that brotherly love type thing but still. I felt my heart swell at his words, I had to get away from him. As I walked out I couldn't help but try and hide my blush. As much as I love Will and Percy, Jason was there the day I spilled my heart out to the very God that had a conversation with Jason. Eros must have thought that I didn't see him but in truth, I was ignoring him. 

A shiver went down my spine at the thought of Eros being so close to me. Please Aphrodite, don't let this turn into another Percy.

 

********  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am back for now, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of work but it was fun to write. Now a few more things are going to happen before Nico and Jason meet Chaos himself but it should be fun none the less. Enjoy this chapter, more to come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Nico get a visit from an unexpected person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter!   
> Must listen to while reading, its worth it.  
> https://youtu.be/Nv2XRdXmjMo

**Nico's POV**

I had over heard some of the conversation that Jason had with Cupid, and thank the gods, Cupid didn't bluntly tell Jason that I had a crush on him. That would have been so embarrassing. I walked out of the building and looked at the people around us. I saw a flash of silver before an arrow shot right past me and lodged itself in the wall beside my head. I gulped before following the path that the arrow took. I saw a few girls and they were looking right at me, except for one, her back was to me. One of the girls said something and then pointed at me. The girl that had her back to me turned and I could smell ozone. The girls eyes could only rival one others, Jason's.

I could feel myself start to shake. I wasn't exactly afraid to fight her, but I knew that if I did I would die, not her. Let me tell you all something, Thalia is someone who is likely to kill you because of orders, no matter how close you are.

Jason had chosen the perfect time to come outside. He looked at me and then at the arrow before looking down the way it came. He frowned at what he saw before walking over to me. He grabbed me by the arm and started to walk down the street in the opposite direction. "When we get far enough away you need to shadow travel, tell me where you are going and I'll meet you there."

I looked at him in disbelief as I was forced to follow him. "No, we leave together or not at all. I'm not going to lose you now."

"You won't lose me, I'll still be with you, just a bit behind, besides I do enjoy the view from behind you." He gave me a smirk as we reached a clearing that was surrounded by trees.

We stopped in the middle of the clearing, my breath coming out in short pants as my lungs desperately sucking in air. I stood there, looking around, given the circumstances this place was beautiful.

Before I knew it Jason was pulling me to him, holding me close in a tight hug. His arms around my body, they were warm, I felt safe.

"Nico..." he began. "I know that now isn't the right time but I have to tell you. I absolutely adore you, you are the most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I do hope that when this is all over we can have an actual conversation about this. I love you Nico di Angelo, I have for a while now, for at least a year now. I promise that I will find you, I will always find you. Now run, run and don't look back."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly before pushing me away and into one of the bushes. I felt my face heat up at heat he said and at the actions he took. My heart raced wildly as my brain tried to process what was going on. He started to walk away and I couldn't take it. I kept out of the bushes and hugged him. He turned around and looked at me, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Once he had turned to look at me I looked back, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. I didn't give myself time to think as I crashed my lips against his, my arms around his neck. His lips were soft. I felt him stiffen at the contact of my lips and as soon as I started to pull away, my heart dropping, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

I groaned into the kiss before pulling away, face flushed and panting slightly. "I love you too, Jason." I said softly against his lips. He smiled softly and kissed me again. It was slower and softer, sweeter then the first. I sighed happily into the kiss before pulling out lips apart enough so that they were barely touching.

"Matsue Japan. That's where I'll go, that's where you will find me. Find me Jason, before I disappear again." I pulled away this time and backed up into a shadow. I slowly started to sink into it as I activated my ability. "Find me." I said softly.

"I will." he replied before my vision switched to darkness.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates at once!! If it counts wattpad only got one! but maybe it'll be two for them and three for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first chaos book and it will revolve around Nico, not Percy! Hehehehehehe, I can't wait to get further in. Anyways I hope you like the first chapter! I'm writing this on Thanksgiving day!


End file.
